Code: Rainbow
by StraightShark
Summary: There's a reason why Beca and Chloe aren't roommates in the Bella house- maybe their teammates had something to do with it... Humorous Bechloe oneshot 5k .


A/N: HOLY CRAP THOSE BECHLOE/SENDRICK MOMENTS IN THE PITCH PERFECT 2 EXTRAS THOUGH!

I think I died for a little bit there.

They're so damn cute and Elizabeth Banks totally said they loved each other! I will be so upset if they aren't canon in PP3 because GODDAMN. So yeah, I was inspired by all the aca-awesomeness to finish this one-shot that's been in my head for a bit! It's meant to be cute and funny so I hope you enjoy it and drop a review if you can please!

* * *

 **Code: Rainbow**

* * *

Beca doesn't know how they managed it, but they were somehow able to fit all 10 of the Barden Bellas into the not-all-that-roomie living room of Chloe and Aubrey's off-campus apartment.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the tiny DJ was sitting on the floor with Chloe practically in her lap. She didn't know how to explain it, but throughout her hectic freshmen year Chloe went from being the crazy weirdo that barged into her shower naked to the person she trusted most in the whole world. She even let her listen to her rough mixes for God's sake! It was a weird concept to her. Not only was she not used to having friends that were girls, she wasn't used people being so touchy feely with her. And Chloe was a prime example of both of those. Needless to say, she was still getting used to the idea of relying on someone so heavily since every fiber of her being screamed 'independent'.

Either way, while she outwardly complained about her seating arrangement she didn't really mind it at all. And she could definitely have it worse. Stacie and her long legs were sprawled on top of Cynthia-Rose, Denise, Jessica and Ashley, who were squished together on the couch. It was so small it was practically a love seat. Fat Amy claimed the armchair though Lilly was perched on the arm rest and Aubrey was standing in front of them, staring as she practically vibrated from excitement.

As soon as everyone got settled she started her- probably planned- speech.

"So I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this emergency Bella meeting in the middle of finals week, especially since we already won Nationals- wow I never get tired of saying that-" Beca not-so-subtly cleared her throat in an attempt to keep the blonde on track. Chloe nudged her and tried to give her a pointed look of disapproval for interrupting but the redhead couldn't help but smile a little. After minimal glaring between Aubrey and Beca, she continued,

"Anyway, as I was saying. As captain, I've been receiving a lot of calls congratulating us and lots of companies have offered to sponsor us-"

"Are we all getting cars?" Stacie exclaimed.

"No- as you SHOULD all know as a collegiate acapella group we are not allowed to accept any money or sponsors or we would not be allowed to compete at the ICCAs. _But_ the dean called and said that because we are National Champions who have gotten the school a lot of good press and money we finally get our very own House! And for free!" she announced.

There was a mixed reaction from the group at the news, mostly excitement, joy...and confusion.

"Uh, what kind of house? Like a standard American Dream house with a white picket fence, a nuclear family, and a dog? Cuz that's a pretty weird gift..."

"THERE'S A DOG?" Jessica asked- well, shouted.

"There are bombs?" Lilly said, though it was so quiet no one could hear.

"What? No! NO! And Lilly, I dont know what you said but probably also no. Guys it's like our very own team house- like a Sorority or frat house. Like the Treblemakers have!"

"Woah woah woah, sorority house? I did NOT sign up to be in a Sorority. I've already lost most of my badass cred by joining an acapella group, I might as well start sipping Cosmo's and watching Glee now," Beca protested.

"We're not going to be a Sorority Becs, we'll just have our own house! Plus we've been campaigning to have one for years! " Chloe exclaimed, now just as excited.

"Plus it'll be so awesome! Not only do we get to get out of those cramped dorm rooms, we get to all live with each other next year!" Stacie cheered.

"Yeah, I'm totally jealous I don't get to live in the house but I'll totally visit," Aubrey said.

"Do we have singles or do we have to share a room?" Cynthia-Rose winked at Stacie who winked back playfully.

"Well there is one single and the rest of you have to share a room with one other person so-"

"Beca we should totes room together," Chloe said under her breath as she put her arm around the smaller girls shoulders. Before Beca could reply Amy cut her off with,

"OR someone could also want to room with Beca and they might be too shy to say anything about it!" The Australian looked at her teammates for help as the room got infinity more tense all of a sudden. Amy not so subtly motioned for Jessica to help her out.

"Uh, yeah what if we need both the captains in separate rooms for...safety?" Jessica said, not being able to come up with anything better on the spot.

"Dude- what?" Beca said, wondering why it seemed like everyone was suddenly so against her and Chloe rooming together. Maybe she was just imagining things.

Aubrey looked around the room before piping up,

"We don't have to decide tonight guys! Why don't we wait until we see the house after finals? And besides we've got to celebrate! Chloe, Beca, come with me to the store to get food and stuff! We're totally out and I'm sure everyone is staving right?" They all nodded.

"Wait, when did we get volunteered to go shop?" Chloe asked confused.

"Well I thought we could let Beca in on some insider captain stuff while we do it."

"Bree what-"

"COME ON LET'S GET A MOVE ON WE DON't HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Aubrey commanded and the girls were on their feet and out the door immediately.

As soon as it shut the rest of the Bellas went into a heated discussion.

"We've got a Code: Rainbow bitches this is _not_ a drill!" Amy said," We can't allow Bhloe to share a room!"

"First of all, stop trying to make Bhloe happens, it's NOT going to happen," Stacie said like she was quoting Mean Girls," and second of all- we can totally fix this. We will only be subjected to mild Bechloe moments," Stacie said.

"Guys, they're not gonna get together, Beca is with Jesse!" Cynthia-Rose insisted.

"Ugh will you stop giving us that excuse? And please, that'll last two weeks tops- Beca and Chloe have been hiding their toners for each other for months," Amy said.

"My money is still on Jesse being a beard. I mean, if there's one thing 'the hunter' can sense it's sexual tension and every time I'm around them I get crazy horny," Stacie smirked.

"You're always crazy horny," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"And I'm always around them aren't I?"

"Guys- I'm telling you- NOTHING is going on between those two!" CR cut in again.

"Yeah, not _yet_. Once they share a room together there is no way they'll be able to suppress their desire for each other any longer," Jessica said. She was practically fangirling over them. Unlike Cynthia-Rose and Denise she was totally on team Bechloe. Yes they gave them a ship name. Throughout the year each of them had begun to suspect a little that their was something going on between the 'fast friends'.

They heard the front door start to open and the room went silent, worryied that the girls had come back.

Aubrey walked in with slightly crazy eyes and slammed the door behind her.

"Alright, I know I denied it before but we've definitely got a Code: Rainbow."

"YES!"

"God not you too!" Cynthia-Rose whined. Up until then Aubrey had been captain of 'Team Denial' as Amy dubbed them.

"How bad was it?" Amy winced.

"Well, Chloe insisted on accompanying Beca to the radio station because she 'forgot her headphones there' and Beca insisted that she accompany Chloe to the store because 'it was dark out and she needed protection'. AND they both insisted I come back to spend as much time with you guys as possible and that the captain stuff could wait till later."

"Shit. It's bad."

"Did they say anything about rooming together?"

"No, but Chloe said that she was excited to live with everyone,'especially Beca' and then she jumped on Beca's back and she gave her a piggyback ride and _get this_...she didn't even complain."

"Crap, as much as I totally support them being together because they totally should be, I don't think I could take the loud sex noises everyday. I bet Chloe is a screamer," Jessica whined.

"She is," Aubrey quickly replied. Yeah, three years rooming with the girl and she could definitely confirm that.

"Guys, as the only out LGBTQ members of the group Denise and I have talked and compared our gaydars on Beca and Chloe and we're telling you- it's not a thing!" Cynthia-Rose said.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK SO? Remember the-"

"Oh God you don't have to remind us about Stacie's poorly named 'Bechloe Moments'".

"Excuse me? Poorly named? What about the Wet and Wild Exchange?

"Yeah that's when Jessica got on board to the RIGHT side..." Amy said.

* * *

 _"Ah I can't believe we're here! Water parks are totally awes!" Chloe skipped excitedly. It was the first hot day of Spring and the girls (and basically everyone else at Barden) decided to take a trip to the local water park to relieve some stress and work on their tans. They had just gotten through the front gates and were split up into sub groups so they could look at maps and decide what to do first. Chloe, Beca and Jessica were currently sharing a map._

 _"There are so many people here," Beca stated, a ghost of a scowl gracing her face._

 _"Yeah but look at all the hot people in barely there swim suits."_

 _"Eh, they're alright," Beca shrugged, barely looking at the throng of mostly college kids._

 _"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in a swim suit before..." Chloe said, looking her smaller friend up and down. She was wearing jean shorts and her plaid button up which was teasingly buttoned up, for once._

 _"Well, you've seen me naked, so there's that."_

 _"Wait you what?" Jessica asked, surprised at the information she just overheard._

 _"Oh Beca never told you the story of how I got her to audition?" Chloe said flirtatiously. Jessica looked between them slack jawed._

"Wait you two slept together?"

 _"What? No! We just saw each other naked I mean-" Beca stumbled on her words, her face getting bright red," We were just in the shower together."_

 _"Yeah, a super hot and sexy shower."_

 _"Chloe!" Beca whined._

 _"Alright alright, I'm done. Come on, let's go get you some ice-cream," she laughed._

 _"You so owe me," the brunette tried to glare but she ended up smiling. Which at the time, was a sight Jessica was not used to seeing._

 _The freshmen watched them walk to the nearest kiosk gobsmacked and looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed what she just witnessed. Were Chloe and Beca...?_

 _"You saw that too, didn't you?" Stacie said, suddenly coming up on her side, followed by Amy,_

 _"Don't worry, we saw it too."_

 _"Yeah, what was that?" Jessica asked, they seemed to know what was going on._

 _"THAT was Bechloe."_

 _"Uh, Bhloe," Amy tried to correct._

 _"It's Bechloe and it's been on for awhile. We told CR about it but she refuses to believe us. Anyway, we totally think Beca and Chloe are going to be a thing-"_

 _"If they're not a thing already."_

 _"Well I totally believe you. I've never seen Beca like that before- all blushing and stuttering and..._ smiling _."_

 _"Well we have- but only when she's with Chloe. You've just gotta pay attention."_

 _"Yeah, after that little exchange I don't think I could NOT pay attention."_

 _"Yes! One more on team Bhloe!"_

 _"IT'S BECHLOE."_

* * *

Cynthia-Rose rolled her eyes,

"I saw that and it was nothing, they just got close- you know Beca, she's not one to let people in and Chloe is the exception."

"I'm sure Chloe is the _exception_ to a lot of things."

"Yeah, and that was one of the more mild moments. Not to mention their daily interactions."

"Yeah and don't forget the Slick Alley Incident!"

* * *

 _"I still think bowling is stupid," Cynthia-Rose complained as the Bellas filed out of their bus for their 'bi-weekly bonding activity'- which apparently was mandatory now that they were back on track and on their way to Lincoln Center. 'The closer we are, the better we are,' Aubrey insisted._

 _"Plus, it's like whitest shit ever. Beca, back me up!" She nudged the smaller girl who was surprise, surprise talking to Chloe. If any of her friends would back her up on this it would be Beca, who frequently rolled her eyes when it came to their outings. If anyone ever mentioned their miniature golf trip she would have a twenty minute rant prepared._

 _She didn't think spontaneous harmonization could get anymore embarrassing..._

 _...till they got kicked out of Glowin' Greens for it._

 _"Hmm, what?"_

 _"Is this as fuckin' dumb as I think it is?" Beca looked at her unsure of what to say, still somewhat distracted because Chloe's hand had slipped into hers as she tugged her towards the counter,_

 _"C'mon let's get our shoes!" Beca mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her friend before allowing herself to get dragged along._

 _They ended up getting two lanes with two booths facing each other._

 _Six of them had already gone- none of them doing too well, though no one had gotten a gutter ball yet. Ashley came close, only hitting one pin. Lilly and Aubrey were the exceptions. Aubrey strived to be good at everything and Lilly was...well, Lilly._

 _"BOOM and a strike right out of the gate!" The blonde senior fist-pumped._

 _"Damn Posen!" Stacie said, slapping her ass as she sat back down._

 _"My dad and I used to go a lot- it was one of the few things we both enjoyed," she bragged with a smile._

 _"Okay Becs, you're up!" Chloe clapped excitedly, practically pushing her._

 _"Alright alright," the brooding brunette complied._

 _"Really Beca? A 9 pounder? You're so puny," Amy teased. Beca just rolled her eyes as she nonchalantly went up to the lane..._

 _...and effortlessly rolled a strike._

 _"You're not the only one whose dad loved to bowl," she winked at Aubrey, whose jaw was dropped like everyone else's._

 _"_ That was so hot _," Chloe blurted when she took back her spot. Chloe had always been one to who her praise in the most outright ways._

 _"You think that's hot, wait till I kick Aubrey's ass."_

 _"NOT likely," the blonde glared._

 _Chloe continued to stare at Beca intently._

 _"Hey, hey, Code: Rainbow in progress," Stacie nudged Jessica._

 _'"Ginger looks like she's gonna devour little Becaw whole," Amy quipped._

 _"She doesn't seem to mind," the Bio major grinned wickedly, before yelling," YO RED!"_

 _Chloe didn't even flinch, her and Beca were deep in their staring competition._

 _Amy and Stacie exchanged a glance before yelling," CHLOE!" together. It snapped her out of her daze and she looked at them questioningly._

 _"You're up," Stacie said simply._

 _"R-right!" She said before she got up to bowl._

 _She immediately rolled her ball in the gutter._

 _"You've just gotta keep your arm straight Chlo!" Aubrey tried to advise._

 _"Yeah, maybe she could keep her arm straight if she could keep her sexuality straight, am I right?" Amy held her fist up and Stacie bumped it with a giggle._

 _"Cut it out you two!" CR chastised, knowing what they were talking about and not approving._

 _"You know I suck at this Bree, that's why I never go with you anymore!"_

 _"It wasn't that bad, you just need practice," Beca gave her a reassuring smile._

 _"Help me?" Chloe said with a lip bite. Beca shot to her feet and pushed her body up behind Chloe's, molding them together as she wrapped her arms around her to demonstrate the correct technique._

 _Everyone looked at them questioningly while Stacie, Amy and Jessica were practically jumping up and down and pointing while the girls' backs were turned._

 _"Code: Rainbow!" Jessica shook Aubrey._

 _"I-it's nothing, she's just helping her out."_

 _"Yeah, just like she'll be 'helping her' out later tonight!"_

 _A loud crash of pins broke their focus and they looked up just in time to see that Chloe had bowled a strike- well, a spare. The redhead screamed and gave Beca a running bear hug before they both slipped onto the floor, with Chloe fully on top of Beca._

 _Their laughter died down fast and the stares came back- this time with their faces only inches away._

 _'SEE!' Stacie mouthed and this time Ashley and Lilly nodded vehemently. They could definitely see it now._

 _Then Chloe was helping the brunette up and dusting her off cutely before they walked back to the booths, smiling coyly._

 _Aubrey continuously shook her head furiously from side to side, arms crossed._

 _She still refused to believe it._

* * *

"Admit it Bree, you were starting to suspect then."

"No, I swear I didn't start believing until the Club Clobber Cuddle Confrontation," Aubrey finished. Everyone looked at Stacie, Cynthia-Rose rolling her eyes hard at the name. The girl put her palms up in defense.

"Don't look at me Jessica came up with that that one."

* * *

 _Music pumped from inside the club loud enough for the girls to hear it while they crossed the parking lot._

 _"You guys we're totally gonna get caught- god why did I agree to this. Those Fake ID's are NOT going to hold up and I am too pretty to go to prison!" Aubrey complained._

 _"I bet you'd be ready to act out some Orange Is the New Black fantasies, huh?" Stacie teased her best friend._

 _"Yeah, you know I've been dreaming of making you my bitch," Cynthia-Rise poked at her side._

 _They had just won Nationals a week early and they decided to go clubbing to celebrate. They had also just found out that Chloe was basically getting a 0 in her Russian class and she was going to repeat her senior year. She wasn't torn up about it at all, in fact she was ecstatic that she got to be a Bella for another year._

 _"Guys im seriously freaking out."_

 _"Dude you're 21 you're the only one that's safe! Even Chloe is underage by a couple months," Beca reminded her._

 _"I know but if they catch me with you then they'll know that I-"_

 _"Bree, relax. We're gonna get a couple shots in you and everything will be fine. Besides if anything happens it's only like two blocks back to our apartment and Jessica agreed to be DD." Chloe said rubbing her shoulders._

 _"Okay okay. You're right, it's no big deal. It's just a club. People 18 and over are allowed in. They serve underage people all the time. You're good Posen." Everyone rolled their eyes._

 _"LETS GET FUCKED UP!" Stacie yelled running inside._

 _They followed her in and took no time getting drunk off their asses. Three drinks was more than enough to get Beca and Chloe dancing intimately with each other. They rarely had the chance to let loose like this and they were practically all over each other. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the other Bellas who were dancing nearish to them._

 _"Code: Rainbow," Jessica whispered to Ashley, who she was dancing with._

 _"Shut up about them for a second," she said_ _in her drunken state, pulling her closer. Jessica gave her a questioning look but did as she said._

 _"You want me to get you another drink?" Beca asked against Chloe's cheek._

 _"Uh huh, sex on the beach please."_

 _"Mmk, we'll share," she slurred. Chloe pinched her ass and Beca threw her back a wink._

 _"Stay with the girls! Aubrey watch her!"_

 _The blonde nodded intoxicatedly._

 _"My God did you see that?" Stacie asked her captain whose neck she had her arms wrapped around._

 _"Stace they're drunk and we're in a club."_

 _"But the way they were DANCING..."_

 _"Was totally normal for tipsy girlfriends- as in girls who are friends. They're dancing like we're dancing and there is nothing going on between us." Stacie got a devious look in her eyes,_

 _"Oh you think we're dancing like they were?" Stacie pulled the slightly shorter girl into her by her butt, practically straddling her thigh,_

 _"Let me show you how they were dancing, Cap," Stacie breathed, very much drunk herself, before grinding into Aubrey who was shocked and (though she would never admit it) a little turned on._

 _Stacie was nothing if not sexually confident._

 _Unfortunately with all the girls preoccupied no one noticed a sleazebag of a guy walking up to the lone redhead who was gently swaying to the upbeat music while she waited for her partner to return._

 _"Hey what's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone on the dance floor?" He said, getting all up in her personal space. Chloe immediately put her hands out,_

 _"Oh I'm not alone," she said, though it was very clear to Mr. Douchebag that she was drunk. He was too," I'm waiting for my-"_

 _"Boyfriend? I'm sure he's not a very good one if he left you by yourself. Come on how about one dance?" He said, boldly putting his hands on her waist._

 _"I'm really not interested," she tried to say politely," Guys?" she tried calling. The guy wasn't letting up though and his rough lips were on her neck though she tried to push him away._

 _The next few minutes seemed to happen all at once._

 _"Chloe!" Aubrey called as she tried to push past people to get to her friend, who she just noticed looked real uncomfortable. Stacie saw what was going on and attempted to follow her before she saw someone else make a beeline for the pair._

 _"Beca!" Stacie and Chloe called at the same time as the tiny girl pushed passed everyone else._

 _"HEY, asshole!" Beca yelled over the music, pushing the guys shoulder back (who was probably a foot taller than she was)._

 _"What's the deal step off!" He said before Beca delivered a mean right hook to his lower jaw, sending his inebriated ass stumbling to the ground. Then some random girl (who was about a foot and a half taller than Beca was) came barreling towards her, seething._

 _"Hey bitch did you just punch my boyfriend?" She yelled before delivering her own blow to Beca's face who also went down._

 _Beca was quick to get back up on her feet but Stacie and Chloe got a firm grip on her waist, holding her back before she hurt herself or get herself arrested._

Again.

 _"You did NOT just start a brawl with the Bellas bitch!" Amy roared before she straight up tackled the girl to the grounded. She continued to just roll around while she had the girl in a vice grip while her 'boyfriend' tried to separate the two of them to no avail. Lilly appeared out of no-where tapped the back of the guys knee and he immediately went down, wincing in pain._

 _The soft-spoken girl smiled._

 _"Cynthia-Rose, Denise- get Amy we've gotta get out of here before the cops show up!" Aubrey yelled, directing Stacie and Chloe to lift a still struggling Beca towards the exit._

 _Hearing 'cops' Fat Amy sprang to her feet and launched herself through the crowd screaming," Scatter aca-bitches!" before disappearing out the door._

 _"All the freshmen in the van, let's go!" Jessica said as Lilly, Denise, Cynthia-Rose, and Ashley all piled in._

 _"Just go Jessica, get them back to the doors. We'll get Beca back to our apartment. I don't want her getting in trouble with Kimmy Jin," Chloe commanded._

 _"I'll stay to help," Stacie informed her. Jessica nodded, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, and drove off._

 _"Can you stand Becs?" Chloe asked. The smaller girl nodded and Stacie let go...and she went straight down to the ground, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the cool asphalt._

 _"Beca? Are you okay? Oh my god she's bleeding," Chloe said, kneeling down and taking the girls bruised face with both her hands._

 _"'S fine," Beca said,"Doesn't even hurt." Her cheek was already starting to bruise and there WAS a bit of blood on her mouth._

 _"I think she's mostly just drunk still."_

 _"As a skunk!" Beca smiled, then winced," Ow, my mouth_ does hurt _a-and I think my hand is shattered Chlo. Why does it huuuurt?"_

 _"Sweetie it hurts because that dingaling girlfriend hit you really hard and you hit the dingaling really hard with your tiny fist. Thank you for protecting me by the way."_

 _"Oh yeah, I remember now...and duh! I'll always protect you!" she said, nodding her head firmly,"...kiss it better?"_

 _Chloe gave her a smile before placing a tender kiss to her 'shattered' hand._

 _"No silly, my_ mouth _." The red head chuckled before attempting to help her to her feet._

 _"Maybe later sweetie, but first we gotta get you back to the apartment."_

 _"Fine..." She pouted," Piggyback?" she requested, looking up at Chloe adorably. The older girl rolled her eyes before she turned around, Beca wasted no time scrambling onto her back and clinging tightly to her._

 _"Are you sure you-" Aubrey started before Chloe cut her off with an 'I've got her.'_

 _"You're just lucky I work out and you're small," Chloe huffed as she staggered forward. Good thing she could hold her liquor better than Beca could._

 _"I'm so lucky..." Beca said, nuzzling into Chloe's red mane as they made their way back to the apartment._

 _"Tell me I'm wrong about them now," Stacie pressed, following a few feet behind them with the blonde._

 _Aubrey stared at their retreating figures with wide eyes before saying quietly,_

 _"Maybe, you're right."_

* * *

"That's it. We're doomed to a year of cutesy couple shit. And our captains will be too busy boning each other to run practice."

"NO I will not allow it! The Bellas name will not be tarnished again, especially after we worked so hard to restore it!" Aubrey practically yelled, already feeling a bit queezy,

"We need a plan."

* * *

Beca moaned loudly as Chloe sucked on her neck while she lifted her onto the table behind her. The brunette winced at the sound the CD's made as they clattered to the radio station floor loudly.

"Fuck Chloe, you know how Luke feels about sex on the table." Her words didn't match her actions as she arched further into Chloe, craving more.

"Yeah well, YOU KNOW forbidden things make me even hornier," she reminded climbing up on top of her.

"Mm as much as I'd love for you to take me right now, we've gotta go celebrate with the girls."

"But I wanna do a little bit of celebrating on our own."

"Chlo..." She scolded, though it took a lot of willpower for her to stop.

"Ugh fine. I can't wait to tell them we're together after finals. Just so I have a real excuse to have you all to myself."

"I know, baby," she cooed, caressing her face.

"Plus I'd like if someone other than Jesse knew."

"What's wrong with Jesse? I mean, he agreed to be my beard till we could properly come out. Practically jumped at the chance actually."

"I know I know, I just feel bad for lying." Beca kissed her pouty lips sweetly.

"I do too, that's why we only have to wait a couple more days."

"Eeeek I'm so excited! Us being out _and_ we're living together next year? So awes." Suddenly Beca pulled back.

"You think we're ready for that?"

"What? Living together?"

"Well, yeah, it's a big milestone in any relationship- don't you think it's a little soon?" Beca almost always thought things through which was something that Chloe always admired because she was always a 'jump in head first ask questions later' person, which was fine but it was nice that someone looked out for her.

"I hadn't even thought about it...I guess you're right..." She agreed,"But what'll we do? It's the Bella house. And we're Bellas."

"Maybe we just... shouldn't room together? You can pull the seniority card and take the single."

"Yeah we can just...occasionally have sleepovers," Chloe suggested.

"Mhmm, like, every other night," Beca leaned forward again to peck her lips.

"I wonder what the girls will say. I know they've noticed us getting closer, they probably think we'd want to room together." As soon as the DJ got another taste she couldn't help herself and began to trail kisses down her jaw line.

"Yeah.." she breathed between kisses.

"We'll just uh, tell them we're not going to room together...and u-uh..."

"Uh huh..." Beca said kissing down Chloe's neck who was finding it harder and harder to form coherent sentences. Not that Beca was paying attention anyway, she was too busy flipping Chloe over and straddling her.

"B-because it would just be...a bad idea," she panted.

"So bad..." The brunette moved down the girls body, bringing her pants and thong with her. Fuck what Luke thought about the table. And fuck what the girls thought, and-

"Fuck, _BECA!_ "

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked back into the apartment with enough food to stock a homeless shelter- and about an hour after they had left.

"Jesus we thought you guys died!" Amy said.

"Sorry guys, Chloe couldn't decide what to buy."

"So I just bought it all! I thought we could just move whatever is left to the Bella house. But what did we miss? Anything interesting?"

"Funny you mention the Bella house because we were talking about roommates while you were gone and-"

"Oh us too, and I call Amy!" Beca stated as they made their way to the kitchen.

"And I'm pulling the 'Oldest Bella' card and taking the single." They disappeared behind the wall separating the living room and kitchen to load the fridge up.

The girls blinked in disbelief.

"Well, that was easy."

"W-we didn't even get to execute our plan," Aubrey pouted.

"No need apparently."

"I guess that's that...?"

There was another beat of silence, then Cynthia-Rose asked,

"Did Chloe have that big ass hickie when they left?"

* * *

So I've totally got a head canon that Cynthia-Rise and Stacie are best friends and they tease each other by making dirty comments and touching each other inappropriately. Because as a 20-something bi girl with bi and gay best friends 80% of what we say to each other are inappropriate and I think we've all teasingly touched each other (over clothing) billion times- totally platonically and consensually of course.

Another headcanon is Stacie and Amy being the captains of team Bechloe (NOT BHLOE).

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
